Hey Arnold!
These products were made to promote the classic Nicktoon and movie since their launch in 1998. Beat Boppers (made in 1998) They move like the bears. Arnold-Love Potion Number Nine Rhonda-Beat It Helga-Summer Nights Lila-Doo Wah Diddy Diddy Sheena-Crocodile Rock Gerald-Rapper's Delight Phoebe-Twist and Shout Nadine-Pink Shoelaces Hip Swingers (made in 1999) Hip-Swinging Arnold-When You're Smiling Hip-Swinging Helga-Beat It Hip-Swinging Gerald-Old Time Rock & Roll Big Heads (made in 2001) Arnold-It's Not Unusual and messages Helga-phrases and Le Freak Gerald-Phrases and Get Down Tonight Phoebe-Phrases and When Life Gives You Lemons Eugene-Keep Your Sunny Side Up and Phrases Life-Size Characters (made in 2002) Life-Size Arnold-Beat It Life-Size Helga-Dancing in the Street (since Hey Arnold is set in a city) Life-Size Gerald-Rapper's Delight Life-Size Lila-Walking on Sunshine Rockin' Ones (made in 2002) They move like Spike the Rocking Porcupine. Arnold-Do Wah Diddy Diddy Helga-We Got the Beat Gerald-Old Time Rock and Roll Phoebe-I Love Rock and Roll Sheena-Doing the Sponge Rhonda-Brick House Nadine-Born to Handjive Sid-Rock and Roll All Night Dangling Dancers (made in 2003) Phoebe-Locomotion Arnold-Hippy Hippy Shake Helga-Asereje Gerald-Get Ready for This Helga in Go-Go Boots-These Boots Are Made for Walking Arnold in Loafers-Let's Twist Again Phoebe in Blue Suit-Brick House Fifi in Swimsuit-Vacation Groovin' Ones (made from 2002-2004) These move like the Groovin' Ghouls. Arnold-Rubber Biscuit Helga-Locomotion Gerald-Macarena Nadine-I Will Survive Sheena-The Electric Slide Rhonda-Hot Hot Hot Phoebe-Let's Get Loud Sid-Gonna Make You Sweat 80s Ones (made in Spring 2004) 80s Arnold-Whip it 80s Helga-Maniac 80s Rhonda-Mony Mony 80s Stinky-Sunglasses at Night 80s Gerald-My Sharona 80s Lila-Walking on Sunshine 80s Earl-Square Biz 80s Brainy-Vacation 80s Sid-We Built this City TV Ones (made in 2005) Arthur and Arnold-The Arthur Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wjzv9dcTUy4) Helga and Zoey-Follow Me Olga and Coconut Fred-the theme song to Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island Gerald and Drake-I Found a Way Brainy and Fonzie-Happy Days Memorable Moments (based on Hey Arnold! episodes) "Phoebe's Little Problem" Phoebe Farting Statue-When you walk by her, she makes the same farting sound from the episode. "Cool Party" Arnold, Stinky and Sid-YMCA "Helga's Parrot" Helga and her Parrot-Animal Crackers in My Soup plays as they move like the Dancing Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. "Summer Love" Lila, Helga and Arnold-Summer Nights from Grease "Eugene, Eugene" Eugene and Rhonda-When Life Gives You Lemons "Haunted Train" Arnold and Gerald-Arnold plays his harmonica while Gerald sings the Haunted Train Blues. "Arnold's Halloween" Arnold and Gerald-The Midnight Hour "Arnold's Christmas" Arnold, Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe and Gerald-We Hope You Have a Merry Christmas and Santa Claus Is Coming to Town "Eugene's Pet" Harmonica Player Arnold-He plays harmonica to Shenandoah. "Longest Monday" Arnold and Gerald-Sharp-Dressed Man "Big Bob Crisis" Helga and Olga-Awesomely Bad Time from the Backyardigans "Back to School" Arnold-I'm in a Daze from School Daze "Egg Story" Arnold and Helga-Devil in Disguise "Wheezin' Ed" Gerald-Just a Gigolo "Beaned" Helga-I'm a Loser "The Journal" Arnold and Helga-Stupid Cupid "Ms. Perfect" Lila-Don't Cha "Rhonda's Glasses" Rhonda-I Only Have Eyes for You "Love and Cheese" Gloria-That's Amore Category:Nickelodeon Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:TV Shows Category:Life Sizes Category:Licenced Products Category:Everyday Category:2000